Behind the Scenes The TRUTH about Kingdom Hearts
by i Love Lawliet
Summary: A collection of interviews with those involved with the making of Kingdom Hearts. beware, these are not the characters we know and love, merely those who portray them.


A/N: Be warned of OOCness! Mostly because it's not really about the characters, it's about those who portray the characters during the making of the Kingdom Hearts games.

So this is Sora's interview and the stars (***) are the interviewer talking, in case you don't get that, and it was censored to protect the innocence.

Enjoy!

[Iownnothing!!]

Introduction:

So… I'm Sora. 'Course you all knew that… I'm the main character in Kingdom Hearts… you probably knew that too… whatever

***? 

Cast:

So the cast… it's really not all that people crack it up to be. I mean, sure it's _magical_ and all with all the Disney characters and whatnot, but Disney can actually be pretty mean. Take those Dalmatians, for example. I don't think anyone has ever _attempted_ to train those dogs. And if you guys find a shoe lying around, just let me know okay?

***? :D

Riku? Psh, what about him? And if you're expecting me to announce my love for him TOUGH LUCK! Sometimes, I even wonder why I'm friends with him, the guy's a jerk!

***!! O.0

No, YOU need to calm down!

***. D:

What'd you mean no bad-mouthing other characters? Isn't that what this is about? I don't care if I offend people! If there are any Riku fangirls out there, he sleeps with a teddy, hates music in general, _dyes his hair_, and gardens in his spare time!

…. .

***?

Kairi? She's alright, I guess. There's nothing really going on between us. In the game, there is, but with us… our personalities are a bit… clashing.

***? ***? :S

Well, she's not quite as sweet and endearing as the Kairi she portrays. She has a very… dominant… personality, and that part of her I feel clashes with my own.

***?

Have we ever had anything going on? Uhhh… depends on what you mean by "going on"—

***.

Don't interrupt me! I'm talking here. I knew perfectly well what you meant, I was stalling for time while I got my answer for your question together!

***.

You should be sorry! *mumbles* I don't even know why I'm doing this f**king interview…

***II?

The second game… I think it was alright, and fun to make and see all the people again my fighting style matured a lot for some reason between the first and the second. I'm not really sure why since the only thing I'd been doing between the two was sleep and play with cards… don't ask me!

***?

The newly introduced characters are alright. ….Don't exactly know what's up with the Syther guy…

***. _

Seifer, what ever… Syther's a pokemon…

***? .

Roxas? … he's alright to work with, I guess. We had a fun time playing pranks on the other cast members, especially that one guy who always says "y'know!" after every sentence, don't remember his name…. man, I hate minor characters.

**…***.***?

Oh, yeah Roxas. He's alright when he wants to be, other times, he likes to play these _mind games_ on you! He'll be like "Sora, you think you want to do this, but in actuality, it's_ me _taking over your brain and tell you things!" … maybe it's not worded exactly like that, but you get the idea. Then, I'm all like "Get out of my brain you free-loader!"… That one's not exact wording either, I kinda revised it to make it sound better. I'm not very good at on the spot things.

***?

Donald and Goofy are the best friends ever!

**!***? 0

No. … Well, I suppose they _could_ be awesome friends, you know, if Goofy would lay off the alcohol and Donald would actually _go_ to his anger management classes like his doctor instructed *whispers* and by "doctor" I mean therapist.

You didn't hear it from me, but Daisy's threatening him with couples' counseling *laughs*

***?

Goofy's really entertaining to work with. It's hard to catch him on a sober day! He's always pointing out the obvious or making some ridiculous comment… but that's Goofy for you! He can hardly walk straight!

Though, the thing that confuses me the most about Goofy is isn't he supposed to have a son? Seriously! I distinctly remember watching this one movie and Goofy had a kid! Why does no one ever mention Goofy's son he's supposed to dote over so much?? Any time I ask about it, people just shake their heads and mumble something! What happen, seriously? Do they not talk? Is it because of Goofy's drinking? Did he die? I'm sincerely curious about this!

***. :S

Well, aren't you just a useless amount of information. Are we done talking about co-workers?

Acting:

The acting is tough. It's sometimes hard to get into character for me, the Sora I play is really innocent and naïve, and nice to everyone… not that I myself don't have those qualities, it's just sometimes hard to be _that_ Sora in certain situations.

***?

Well, if _I _were the Sora, I would've been like "Screw Riku, he's an a**hole anyway" thus concluding that part of the entire story line… there probably wouldn't have been a sequel then.

***?

My fighting style matured in the second game a lot for some reason between the first and the second. I'm not really sure why since the only thing I'd been doing between the two was sleep and play with cards… don't ask me!

***?

Favorite catch-phrase… probably Demyx's "You like it!" or Xemnas's "Curses WHOOO!"

***. _

My own catch-phrase? Then you should be more specific… probably… "It's OVER!" or "Thanks!" lame, I know but it's all I've got.

***?

My favorite world? Err probably the Hercules one. only the from the first game, though. Hercules sucks in the second game. Talk about your total wuss. Plus, that's where I meet Cloud!

***?

Cloud's awesome! I hope my hair can be as great as his some day… just kidding, my hair's really not that big of a deal to me.

***?

Yes, really! Why is it so surprising when a guy has _naturally _crazy hair? Why is it automatically a lie?

**…***III?

The Keyblade wars? Dunno much about it, honestly. I do know that it will show me when I'm younger so keep an eye out for that! Though I can't really reveal the relevance, if there is any at all * grins*

***?

Oh, uh, that's more of Roxas's thing, you should ask him about that, not me.

***!

Aw, don't mention it. Interviews are fun!

… wait, everything I said here is confidential, right?

A/N: that was fun! not quite the sora we're used to, eh? please review and lemme know what you think, then i'll decide whether or not to continue it, i'd also like to hear what characters you'd like to see if i do decide to continue it!

much luvz~

iLL


End file.
